


Elements of Lust

by Notsalony



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Bondage, Fingering, First Time, Heat play, Imprinting, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Nudity, Oral, Other, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Romance, SSC, Sex Toys, Sound Proofing, Temperature Play, Vampire Sex, Wolf Sex, cold play, supernatural sex, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Edward likes to play match maker.  Sometimes it’s because he can hear how much people want each other.  Other times it’s because he likes to play around with people’s emotions and see what happens.  Little does he know that sometimes this works out for the best, such is the case of Jacob and Benjamin.





	Elements of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> 5 got an idea and here we go.

_Such a shapely ass._   The heavily accented voice filtered amongst the many other voices in the room and Edward glanced towards Benjamin wondering exactly to whom this thought was dirrected he soon caught sight of Ben’s gaze.  Jacob Black.   
  
_Be cool._ Jacob’s voice came in next and Edward frowned.  _He doesn’t know you saw him… he doesn’t know… it’s okay… it’s… are you listening to me?_   Jacob looked up to Edward and his face heated up, Edward could see the glance that Ben shot at him.   
  
_Is there something going on there?  I know they said he was with Bella and that Jacob was interested in Bella, but is there something more going on between them…_ Images of himself and Jacob in the midst of various trysts fill his mind.   
  
_Stop listening in._ Jacob glared, to which Edward gave just a look to say he couldn’t stop even when he wanted to.   
  
_I wonder if they’d let me join in._   Edward blushed as images of he and Jacob tangled around one another as Ben came behind them and entered Edward, the thoughts so alien to him but he could practically taste Jacob’s mouth in the image.  _It’s still so strange to lay with men so pale… I much prefer the more rich pallet of men like Jacob…_   Ben had a definite type.   
  
_Did I already think about it?_   Jacob was obsessing about something.  _You know.  Don’t you?  You know you smug fanged leach… you son of a bitch you know and you’re over there judging me._   Jacob began to give off a hostile energy and Edward simply moved till he was in front of Jacob blocking his view and turned him and walked him outside the house.  Once they were far enough that Edward was sure that they wouldn’t be heard.   
  
“What the hell are you talking about?”   
  
“What?” Jacob asked indignantly.   
  
“You started thinking about Ben, and then you started worrying if I was reading your mind… and he…”   
  
“what about him?” Jacob looked like he was moments from jumping out of his skin.   
  
“What is going on?”   
  
“You know they can hear us in the house right?” Jacob blushed, deciding that Edward wouldn’t be this big a prick.   
  
“Yes… hence why I brought you this far out of the house to talk….”   
  
“I have a shy bladder.”   
  
“I’m sorry…?”   
  
“I can’t go when people are listening…” He blushed.   
  
“Okay…” Edward wasn’t sure what this had to do with anything.   
  
“So I go out in the trees.”   
  
“Oh, yeah I know.” Edward nodded.   
  
“you know…”   
  
“We smell it… and we avoid the smell.”   
  
“ _You_ avoid it.” Jacob blushed and hints of images of Ben in the woods flooded into Edward’s mind.   
  
“Ben didn’t?”   
  
“no.” Jacob blushed.  “He… he followed me and watched.” Jacob looked away.   
  
“And…?” There had to be more to this.   
  
“I got hard.”  Oh.   
  
“Jacob…”   
  
“He watched me standing there with my dick out, pissing and then watched me get hard…”   
  
“I really don’t need to know this…”   
  
“And now I can’t tell if he liked what he saw or if he just wanted to humiliate me… or if this is all some elaborate fanger plan to get me to make a move only to laugh at the stupid werewolf boy for thinking a vampire would ever love him.” Jacob was pacing, his thoughts going a mile a minute.   
  
“Calm down!” Edward stopped him, his hands on either shoulder and held Jacob still.  “Fuck.”   
  
“I’ve never heard you curse.” Jacob frowned.   
  
“You’re worried about how he took looking at your dick, he’s worried we’re together…”   
  
“wait… what?” Jacob’s mind went utterly blank.  Interesting that _that_ would be what shut his mind up.   
  
“He’s in there picturing us together… and wondering if he can _get_ in.” Edward blushed.   
  
“And… by get in… you mean…” Jacob blushed too.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“But… that’d… he’s with a mate… isn’t he?”   
  
“No one actually knows.  They may just be friends for all we know.  They haven’t done any mating behavior in front of anyone.”   
  
“but he wants you _too_?” Jacob bit his lip, suddenly picturing Edward naked and trying to decide if he could take being with both of them.   
  
“Stop.” Edward squeezed his shoulders.   
  
“Stop wha…oh sorry.” Jacob blushed.   
  
“And besides that’s not what I look like.” Edward blushed and looked away.  “Let me think… if you can just keep your thoughts to yourself for a little bit I’ll come up with a plan to fix this… _this_.” Edward sat on a fallen tree and went still as he thought about everything involved.  Eventually he nodded to himself.  “Show me the scene?”   
  
“what?” Jacob’s voice broke.   
  
“Show me what you saw.”   
  
“I… I …” Jacob’s face was crimson.   
  
“Just think about it.” Jacob’s mind went back to the thing, how full his bladder had been, running through the woods, having to drop his jeans to fish himself out so he could piss, standing there bare assed to the woods pissing before he heard a sound and caught Ben out of the corner of his eye.  He saw him watching him, his eyes wide and possibly excited?  His body still as he watched, and then the rush of being watched, of Ben watching him, arousal he didn’t know he had in him sprang up and he felt himself flush as his cock hardened, trying to keep his eyes on himself, the long thick pillar of himself in his hand that was making pissing all that more harder.  Before the memory broke.   
  
“Lovely.” Edward sighed.  “Yeah he’s into you.” Edward stood.  “you stay here, I’ll go talk to Ben.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Really.” Edward knew the only way he was getting any peace was to get this solved so they’d at least not think about each other, and especially himself, in their sex fantasies.  He walked off back to the house and walked up to Ben.  “Do you have a minute.”   
  
“Sure…” Ben glanced around and went with Edward upstairs to the roof to sit.  “I’m not sure as to what you wish to speak…” Ben frowned.   
  
“I know about you looking at Jacob.”   
  
_They are together.  Maybe I should make a bold move now._   Ben bit his lip slightly before he took Edward’s head in his hands and kissed him only for Edward to pull back.   
  
“Okay, ground rule, I’m mated with Bella and not into men for sex.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Second… Jacob and I aren’t together.”   
  
“Oh.” Ben’s face flushed.   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Than….” Ben gestured to them on the roof.   
  
“You two were thinking some graphic stuff in there.  And you’re both worried the other isn’t interested.  Which you both are.  But I’m caught having to watch all the… pornographic, content of your heads.”   
  
“My apologies.” Ben sat down hard and looked at his feet.   
  
“It’s okay.  That’s also not what I look like naked, but I’m flattered.” Edward sighed.  “Now… if you’ll be so kind as just think about some of the things you’re into, I can go talk to Jacob and see if I can set something up.”   
  
“You’d… be our go between?”   
  
“Yes.  Because the sooner you’re off having sex together the sooner I don’t have to hear about it.” Edward nodded.   
  
“Well…” Ben glanced at the woods and let his mind wander to all the delicious things he was into sexually and gave Edward a very lengthy and detailed list.   
  
“Okay.” Edward nodded.  “Wait here.” He jumped off the roof and sped to the woods and approached Jacob.   
  
“Well?”   
  
“He’s into you, he knows we’re not an item now, and I’m negotiating what you two are into and what you’ll do to each other so I can get out of this situation.” Edward sat down.   
  
“How do you feel about chains?”   
  
“Where would I be chained at…?” Jacob blushed and they negotiated slowly what sort of chains and how he’d be chained and what would be happening.  Many times Edward had to run between the two till eventually a plan was set.  Edward had picked a shed on the far side of the forest so he wouldn’t have to hear them.   
  
Ben walked quickly through the dying light and found the shed, lit by lamps inside the small space and its high windows flickering with light.  He smiled, he liked the idea that anyone who happened by could look in and see what was going to happen here.  He knocked on the door and then opened it.  His body stilling with the door open.  There, bound with his hands above him was a naked Jacob, more than half hard as he hung there, blushing at the open door.   
  
“Can you close the door?” Jacob blushed.   
  
“Yes, yes of course.” Ben nodded, closing it firmly behind him and walking slowly over to Jacob before he ghosted his hand down the tanned flesh, never actually touching him but almost close enough that they could feel the warmth and cold off of one another’s body.   
  
“so beautiful…” Ben muttered half under his breath.   
  
“thanks.” Jacob blushed.   
  
“Jacob…”   
  
“You can call me Jake.”   
  
“Jake.  Such a beautiful man.” He held his hand just far enough as to not actually touch him.  “May I?”   
  
“yes…” Jake bit his lip and Ben laid his hand on his cheek, cupping his cheek in his slightly cool hand and stroking across his cheek bone.  “So lovely…”   
  
“You’re pretty handsome too.” Jake smiled.   
  
“Thank you.” Ben smiled, leaning in to tentatively kiss Jake before their lips both parted and tongues darted out to slowly tease at each other’s mouths.  Jake having to pull away to draw heavy panting breaths against Ben’s lips.   
  
“I… I’m sorry.” Ben’s face flushed.   
  
“W-what for?” Jake gulped down air.   
  
“I forget you require oxygen.” Ben blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.” Jake smiled.  “I have a little practice _holding my breath_.” He smirked, his eyes sliding down Ben’s body to rest on his clothed groin.   
  
“Oh?” Ben grinned.   
  
“There was a lot of guys in the pack… and Sam wanted to make sure I knew my place.” Jake blushed.   
  
“So you are adept at pleasing a man?”   
  
“Yeah.  I got pretty good at it before I left his pack.”   
  
“And did you enjoy it?” Jake wore his blush high on his cheeks.   
  
“Yes.” He finally said, his eyes telling Ben he would tell him anything he asked.   
  
“And do you wish to please me?”   
  
“Yes.” Jake nodded.   
  
“And if I wish to please you?”   
  
“You mean reciprocate?” Jake bit his lip and Ben nodded.  “They never….” He nodded down at himself.  “they said I was too big.”   
  
“While big you are…” Ben looked down at the sheer size of Jake.  “You are not _too_ big for _anything_.” He drew his eyes back up to Jake.   
  
“Y… are you offering to let me top?” Jake’s eyes went wide.   
  
“I enjoy being the lion and the lamb.” Ben smiled, showing a hint of fang.   
  
“R-really?” Jake blushed.   
  
“Oh yes.  I derive much pleasure from the act of… giving and taking.” His hands trailed down Jake’s flanks, pooling in the v of his waist and traveling down to cup all of Jake. “Has no one allowed you to _top_ before?”   
  
“no….” Jake blushed.   
  
“Then let us begin by changing that.” Ben smiled, kissing Jake again while he slowly stroked him, the wet sloppy kiss leading Ben to kiss down Jake’s chin and work his way across his jaw line down to his neck.  Jake didn’t hesitate, he opened himself up, trusting Ben not to drink him.  That had been one of the sticking points for Jake.  He could have sex with a vampire, but he wasn’t prepared to be a meal, not yet anyways.  Maybe never, but not this time.  Ben kissed his way to suck on Jake’s adam’s apple, nipping and sucking till he made a very prominent hickie there and smiled into the kiss as he kissed his way down Jake’s pecks.   
  
Working his way down, kissing and licking the abs he found till he was at Jakes navel, slowly running his tongue around the flesh he felt the base of Jacob with his chin and felt the tightened muscles at the contact. He worked his way down till he laid a kiss at the base of Jake’s cock and then slowly took Jake in his hand and held him as he kissed down the topside till the swollen tip was even with his face.   
  
“So beautiful.” He planted a kiss on Jake’s swollen tip.  His tongue swirling around the head till he popped the whole wide thing into his mouth and looked up at Jake.  His eyes wide and slightly turning to the warm honey amber of his wolf.  He could feel it boiling just under the surface.  He was giving his most vulnerable parts to a creature that his instincts told him to hate and fear.  But as Ben tucked his lips up to hide his fangs and glided his way down the length till he was taking Jake to the hilt, he didn’t stop.  Jake shook in his chains.  He’d never been inside someone’s throat before.  Sure he’d had plenty of men in his throat, but this… this was his first time being on the receiving end and he couldn’t believe Ben was taking all of him.  He heard a noise behind him and glanced to see a bucket of water swirling.   
  
“Wha….” But Ben moved his hand silently as he continued to suck on Jacob and a small orb of water floated over to them and as Ben moved his hands under Jake’s heavy balls, he parted his cheeks and the water touched his hole.  He’d had anal sex before.  Sam had enjoyed keeping him full of dicks from both ends for days on end.  But this… it was if the water was caressing him.  He’d cleaned himself out, even lubed himself up, but this… the water wasn’t washing the lube away, it was as if it was a solid thing that was moving inside him, searching till it found his prostate and seemed to freeze into a solid thing, rocking against him.  The pressure and the cold, the sudden thickness, his breath caught in his throat as he moaned.  Ben smiled softly around his thick cock and with his other hand began to move his fingers.  The tiny space between Jake’s cock and Ben’s flesh was suddenly moving.   
  
The air around his groin swirled in and out of Ben’s throat, allowing him to vibrate his vocal cords and enhance the hum he had building, while also stimulating Jake’s wet cock.  He gasped, clinging to the chains understanding now it was to give him something to do with his hands.  His face aflame with pleasure and the promise of the unknown he gave himself to Ben’s powers.  The ice was forming a dildo in his ass, slowly but steadily fucking him, while the wind swirling around his cock gave him something akin to a hand job while Ben blew him.  He was nearly there, he’d never been this… this far gone with anyone. But here he was.  At the mercy of Ben when he noticed a metal ball melt on the work bench at his side, his mind racing as to what that was going to do, when Ben pulled off.   
  
“Do you wish to belong to me as I will belong to you?” Jake’s eyes opened wide.   
  
“are you asking me to be your mate?” He blushed.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Yes.” Jacob nodded, and the molten metal flew into the air, water flying up to encircle the base of his cock as the molten metal braded itself into the water forming a delicately woven metal cock ring that would never come off of Jacob.  He absently wondered how that’d do with his wolven form.  He was bigger in his wolven form.   
  
“It is designed to… expand when you need it to.” Ben slowly stood up.   
  
“I… I get bigger when I’m a wolf.” Jake blushed.   
  
“I know.  I’ve seen.” He smiled stroking Jacob as he stood.  “The weave will collapse when you become a wolf, expanding the circumfrance, while when you turn back it will reshape with you to this.”   
  
“How…”   
  
“Egypt has many ancient marvels lost and forgotten to the modern world.”   
  
“Oh.” Jake blushed.   
  
“But there is more.” He gestured to the molten metal still in the air and a bubble of water beside it, just far enough away not to cool it yet.   
  
“Where’s that going?” Jake blushed.   
  
“To unite us.” Ben pulled his shirt off, exposing his chest to Jake and he brought the water down so it became four balls, one on each of their nipples before the metal flashed down and pierced each of their nipples becoming a perfect hoop.   
  
“FUCK….” Jake squirmed, his cock throbbing, he was close.   
  
“And my promise to you.” Ben undid his trousers and let them fall, standing there nude, he made a similar cock ring for himself, but this one was done with a more native American look to it.  He’d studied the old patterns of Jake’s tribe most of the afternoon to get this right.   
  
“You’ve given this some thought…” Jake panted, moaning as the water around his base spread over his entire cock and balls and it was like a deep tissue message of his entire sex.   
  
“Yes.  I have.” Ben kissed him again, the water on their nipples tugging and rotating the new rings causing Jake to gasp and moan as his body arched, he was close, nothing was going to stop it, but when Ben felt o his knees and took him to the hilt again, he looked up with his crimson eyes into the warm honey and amber flame of Jake’s eyes, he let go.  He howled as he came, cumming long and hard, and having to yank himself out of Ben’s jaw as he transformed mid orgasm.   
  
“So beautiful.” He looked down at the solid heavy length of Jake as it hung between his wolven thighs.  Jake nuzzled him, hiding his face.  “None of that.  You are beautiful, in all your forms.  And I can learn to worship you how ever you come to me.” Jake looked up at him.   
  
“In Egypt we worshipped animal headed deities, and animals were sacred.  Nothing about you is or will ever be anything but you and beautiful to me.” Ben leaned down and scratched behind Jake’s ear before reshaping the earth of the dirt floor they were on to make a breading bench to put him at the right height and stability for what he had planned.  Getting on it he looked over his naked body back at Jake.   
  
“I will take you husband in any way you would have me.” Jacob’s eyes went wide and he maneuvered with a look of awe as he put his much larger wolven form against Ben’s opening and with a nod from Ben, he worked his hips forwards and mounted the vampire.   
  
It was a delicate balance now.  Between the thickness and length of him in this form and how much pressure and speed he could give to Ben.  Humans would stretch until they tore, but a vampire was made of a denser carbon concentrate, this was what gave them their diamond skin in the sunlight.  It was giving up to a point, but after that it would crack and crumble.  The spirit warriors of Jacob’s tribe had become adept at using their strength to tear vampires apart, so as he reached his mid point and he heard the cracking noise he held perfectly still.  A strangled moan coming from his wolven muzzle as the pieces came back together around him.   
  
“We break… but we come back together.” Ben panted, gasping and urging his lover to go on till all of him was inside.  Jake rested his weight on Ben’s back, all of him fully inside the vampire who was clenching and unclenching himself.  The oxygen coming in to make him make small moans and gasps as Jake rolled his hips before pulling out and quickly thrusting all the way in before Ben could reshape to his near virginal tightness.  Because he had no doubt that Ben would return to the same state he’d been when he turned.  Vampires never truly changed physically, except for eventual petrifaction if they didn’t move for long enough.   
  
Movement was not a problem here.  Jake quickly found a pace that they both liked and given the litany of words that fell from Ben’s lips he was relatively sure that the man under him was enjoying himself.  They were going pretty good, and Ben came, hard, spraying his seed on the ground as he tightened almost painfully around Jake.  Jake let out a howl and came himself, buried to the hilt in Ben.  But having never mated in his wolf form, or at all before, Jake wasn’t ready for what his body did while he lay over Ben slowly panting.  He went to pull out and realized he couldn’t.  He whined and twisted to sniff and realized his base had swollen inside Ben.   
  
“Uh….” Ben blinked and Jake turned around and put them ass to ass as he tied them together with his knot.  Jake simply laid down then, letting his cock spasm as he bred Ben through the swollen meat sword he now had inside him.  Sometime later he heard Seth’s thoughts in the bond of the pack before he heard a moan and a scream, and barely managed a send Edward out before Seth vanished.   
  
He’d learn later that the sheer arousal had bled through and Seth had started cumming as soon as he transformed and linked to Jake to figure out where he was.  He’d still been cumming when he pulled on his now ruined jeans and went to find Edward who frowned at him, and had come to see what was so urgent that he find out about it.  What greeted him was a very naked Benjamin bent over an earthen structure, his hard length drooling cum in long thick streams as the abnormally large wolf behind him was balls deep in him and turned to face the other way.   
  
_I don’t know what’s going on._ Jacob’s panicked voice filled his mind.   
  
“You…” Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.  “It’s called a knot.  In this form at least, I don’t know if in your human form, but your wolf form… is like any canine.  When you reach orgasm with it, the base of your cock will swell and lock you to your mate to ensure that you breed the bitch and fill her with pups.” Jake growled at calling Ben a bitch.  “My apologizes.” Jake simmered down.   
  
“On average… how long does this last?” Ben blushed.   
  
“Oh I have no idea.  In dogs… it can last an hour.  In wolves, I have no idea.  In _these_ wolves… I’d have to ask.”   
  
_Ask who?_   Jake looked at him suspiciously.   
  
“The tribal elders.” Jake’s eyes went wide as he shook his head.   
  
“What’s the matter?”   
  
“He asked who I’d have to ask about this, and I told him the tribal elders, one of which is his dad.”   
  
“Ah.” Ben nodded.  “Not how you planned to tell your father about us I take it?”   
  
_No.  I wanted to have a sit down dinner and introduce you so he could get to know you as a person._   Jake sighed.  Edward relaying it word for word and Ben smiled, both of the pair happy that he’d relayed the answer for them.   
  
“I would have liked that too.”   
  
_Call him._   Jake blushed as he looked down.   
  
“I’m going to call Billy, you guys just… relax, and try to think non sexy thoughts.” Edward left the room and pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through he dialed Billy.   
  
“Edward.” Billy answered after a couple rings, it was late.   
  
“Your son has a question about werewolf physiology.”   
  
“Why wouldn’t he call himself?”   
  
“Because he’s presumably trapped in his wolven form for the duration.”   
  
“Duration?” Billy’s voice was full of questions.   
  
“He found his mate today… and they had sex… while he was in his wolf form.”   
  
“Adventurous gal.” Billy joked.   
  
“Yes, _he_ is.”   
  
“Oh.  The boy tear anything?”   
  
“I didn’t inspect.  I just got called in to come see what was going on because neither of them knew to expect this.”   
  
“Yeah… it’s why we only usually do that if both parties are pack.” Billy sighed.   
  
“I don’t know if it mattered, but the _boy_ is a vampire.”   
  
“fuck.”   
  
“They were wondering how long the knot would last…?”   
  
“With pack, usually four or five hours.” Billy swore.   
  
“Ah.  So make them comfortable and wait it out?”   
  
“I don’t know if his nature will let him transform back to normal with a vampire…” Billy bit his lip.   
  
“If they take longer than five hours we’ll look into other options.”   
  
“Where are they?”   
  
“The shed at the edge of our property.”   
  
“Do I need to send someone to fetch them?”   
  
“I’ll stay here.  They need someone who can translate for Jake.”   
  
“That’s awful kind of you….” Billy’s frown could be heard in his voice.   
  
“What can I say; I’m apparently a glutton for punishment.” He sighed and said his goodbyes before going back inside. “So, we’re going to be stuck like this for the next few hours.  Possibly five.  I’m going to sit over here reading the book I brought with me slowly while you two try very hard not to make this last longer.” Edward pointed and sat down.   
  
_Was he mad?_   
  
“No.  He wasn’t mad Jacob, he was frustrated that you didn’t know about this and that there’s a small chance that Ben being one of my kind, that you may stay like this while you’re in him.”   
  
_WHAT?!?!_   
  
“I told him we’d try plan b if you didn’t simply deflate in four or five hours.”   
  
“What’s plan b?” Ben asked.   
  
“You’re a vampire.  You’ll heal.” Edward glanced at him.   
  
_What’s that mean?_   Jake frowned, before Edward made a gesture with his hands of tearing something.  Jacob’s eyes went wide as he realized that they could possibly have to break Ben’s ass apart to get him out of it, and then let the pieces pull back together to heal him. _FUCK…._  Jake’s mind raced.   
  
“Calm.  Down.” Edward sighed as he walked up and started petting Jacob, his mind going blank.   
  
“You’re pretty good at that.” Ben offered.   
  
“His being frantic wouldn’t do anything to help.” Edward sighed, sitting down to scratch Jake while reading with his other hand.   
  
“I didn’t know this was an issue to think about.” Ben blushed.   
  
“Not many if any of us have slept with the tribe or the pack to know that.” Edward shrugged and kept to his efforts to calm Jake.   
  
“So this may not be the only issue we have….” Ben frowned.   
  
“Oh I would guess not.  But hopefully you don’t need an interpreter to translate for you every time.”   
  
“There are times I wish I had your powers.” Ben sighed.   
  
“And I yours.” Edward nodded as they entered a companionable silence for most of the time, Jake asking questions and Edward relaying them as time went on.  Eventually four and a half hours later Jake slipped out of Ben and quickly transformed back into a human, his body aching from nearly five hours of a non stop orgasm, and holding the wolf shape against his wishes.   
  
“I’ll see you later.” Edward got up and walked out.  “I’ll tell Billy you’re fine.”   
  
“Thanks.” Jake blushed before going to Ben and cuddling to him, watching his hole reshape back to human looking again, but still leaking thick cum.  “Does it hurt?”   
  
“A little.” Ben confessed.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s not your fault.” Ben touched his cheek, gently stroking it.  “I am as much to blame.”   
  
“you didn’t know.”   
  
“Neither did you.” Ben kissed him.   
  
“you … you still want me?”   
  
“Always and forever.” Ben smiled.   
  
“not sure about forever… your kind live longer than mine.” Jake blushed.   
  
“Than for the rest of however long we have.” Ben snuggled.   
  
“I like the sound of that.” Jake gave a yawn.   
  
“Sleep.  I’ll clean up when I can move and then I’ll take us to my room in the house.”   
  
“okay.” Jake nodded, drifting off to sleep beside Ben with a smile on his face.  Ben smiled and rested too, before eventually getting up and cleaning the both of them and redressing and finding a loose pair of shorts to pull onto Jake, the cock ring making his already large package more prominent in the material.  He was almost back to the house when he came across Seth.   
  
“He okay?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“What was that?”   
  
“A skill your wolven forms have.”   
  
“He was stuck in you.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Did it hurt?”   
  
“A little.”   
  
“But you’re fine?”   
  
“I will be.” Ben smiled.   
  
“Were you in him?”   
  
“Not yet.”   
  
“Oh.  Cuz I know he likes it when guys are in him.” Seth commented with a look away from Ben.   
  
“I’m aware of his past.”   
  
“He told you?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“And do you think you can _be_ in him?”   
  
“I like both.” Ben smiled at Seth who looked confused and frowned at him.   
  
“I didn’t know that was a thing.”   
  
“It most assuredly is.” Ben smiled.   
  
“Maybe that’s what he needs then.” Seth nodded to himself.  “You taking him back to the house?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Can I walk with you?”   
  
“Yes, you may.” Ben smiled brightly and carried Jake’s unconscious body with Seth walking along.   
  
“Are you going to be sticking around…?” Seth asked after a bit.   
  
“We haven’t talked about it.  But we are officially mates now…”   
  
“Oh… well he’s our alpha… and our chief.  So… if he moves to Egypt we either go with him or we join Sam’s pack again, and I really don’t want to do that.”   
  
“You would uproot your life for him?” Ben frowned.   
  
“He’s our alpha.  We follow where he leads.”   
  
“And if I were to come here…?”   
  
“You’d be as good as pack.” Seth answered with a smile.   
  
“Thank you.” Ben smiled, he knew it took a lot for Seth to accept him, but he’d read up on the imprinting and he wondered if that had happened.  If the things Edward had asked him about this afternoon were anything to go on, he was indeed imprinted on Ben.  He reached down and swept some of his hair off of Jake’s face.   
  
“You two are cute together.”   
  
“Oh?” Ben gave a toothy grin.   
  
“Yeah.” Seth nodded.  “And I’m glad he’s happy.”   
  
“So am I.” Ben smiled.   
  
“Do you know how to cook?” Seth asked when they were almost to the house.   
  
“A little.  Why?”   
  
“Well Sam’s mate was like a den mother to us, and she cooked for the pack… because werewolves eat a lot… like a _lot_.  Mostly meat.  And I wasn’t sure if you’d be our new den mother… er… father… or… I don’t know…” Seth blushed.   
  
“I do not know what place I will serve in your pack.  But we can find out.” Ben smiled softly, warm dreams bubbling up in his heart of what life with this pack would be like.   
  
“And then there’s the no eating people thing.” Seth bit his lip.   
  
“The Cullens have explained their policy of _vegetarianism_ to me.” Ben nodded.   
  
“And you’re good with it?”   
  
“Perhaps Jacob and I can go hunting together.” Ben grinned at Seth who grinned back.   
  
“I like you.”   
  
“And I you.” He nodded and Seth parted ways, transforming into a wolf after easing his shorts down and running off into the woods to let the rest of their pack know where the alpha was tonight.   
  
“What a sweet boy.” Ben spoke to himself as he took Jacob into the house and up to his room, pleased to see Edward had already put a bed in there for him to lay Jacob down and lay with him, the cover pulled up over them, Jacob’s natural supernatural body heat making the blankets extremely warm around him, he simply stilled till he was lost in his thoughts, the closest thing vampires had to sleep.   
  


***

  
  
 “Wha…” Jake woke in the night, confused why he felt like he had an ice pack in the bed with him and why the bed didn’t feel like at home.  Where was he?   
  
“Are you okay?” Ben’s soft voice came from the darkness.   
  
Ben.  He had sex with ben.   
  
“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Jake asked with a smile.   
  
“I am undamaged.  The healing finished hours ago.”   
  
“I’m glad.” Jake leaned forwards and kissed Ben’s forehead.   
  
“How was your first time?” Ben smiled.   
  
“Pretty good.” Jake smiled.   
  
“Would you be opposed to me topping this time?”   
  
“This time?”   
  
“Are you not in the mood?”   
  
“I don’t think I’m ever not in the mood.” Jake grinned moving the blanket to look at his hardening cock in the ring.   
  
“Good to know.” Ben smiled, going under the covers till he was between Jake’s thighs.   
  
“You already… oh.” Jake’s mouth fell open as Ben kissed his way down past his aching cock and instead focused on his hole, fingering and teasing it before devouring him.  His thighs being pulled till his knees were on Ben’s shoulders and he was gasping around the pleasure.  The blanket soon came off of them and Jake realized he was as naked as Ben was, their clothing, if they’d worn any, clearly having been removed before bed.  Jake simply relaxed into the touch of his mate, and realized that just thinking that made him feel lighter, so full of light and energy.  He looked at Ben and it was like he was looking at the sun and the moon all at once.   
  
Yep, he’d imprinted.  He smiled a goofy crooked smile at the fact that he had a mate.  A full mate, that the pack had to accept now.  He’d been worried that it was just dating and mates on the vampire side of things but as he looked at the light that seemed to come off of Ben, like moon light caught in his hair and stars glowing in his eyes, he knew that he was in this for the rest of his life.  Fingers joined the tongue and soon he was being stretched and lowered down Ben’s body before something very solid and almost as cold as the ice had been pushed against him.   
  
“When’s the last time you…”   
  
“The ice dildo earlier… before that… a couple months.”   
  
“I’ll go slow.” Ben nodded.  The tip of him slowly pushing in till he worked inch after inch of himself into Jake, his eyes going wider as more and more of him sank in.  Jake was gasping before half of him was in.  It was like being fucked on living steal and living ice at once.   
  
“s…so cold.” Jake blushed.   
  
“I can fix that…” The metal around his cock heated up and soon he felt as warm as a normal human would have to Jake.   
  
“D-does that hurt?” Jake panted.   
  
“Oddly no.  I think it is my affinity with the elements.  They do not harm me like they would a normal vampire.”   
  
“Good to know.” Jake panted, his head falling back as Ben worked the final inch in and sat letting Jake get used to him, the near blistering heat of the metal just a fraction of an inch from his ass making Jake wonder if having Ben human warm was worth it but as he drew back and fucked back into Jake, he simply had to nod and say yes, yes it was very much worth it.  Sure there were nips of near molten metal touching him, but that hint of heat and sometimes the barest glimpse of cold were driving Jake wild.  But he was trying desperately not to make a noise.   
  
“Am I… not doing it right?” Ben asked.   
  
“W-what makes you as-ask that?” Jake panted.   
  
“You’re not making much sound…”   
  
“Tr-trying to be re-respectful of the o-others.” Jake panted.   
  
“Oh, the room is sound proof.”   
  
“Really?” Jake looked around, letting his hearing stretch out and he couldn’t hear anyone else. “Fuck.”   
  
“Though it does speak volumes of your self control.” Ben pounded harder, dragging a loud groan from Jake’s lips as he clung to him.  “I do feel a little slighted at the loss of the sound…”   
  
“J-just di-din’t wa-want to be the b-butt of the j-jokes at b-breakfast.” Jake groaned loudly and moaned as he began to fuck himself on Ben, if the others couldn’t hear him he was going to have all the fun he could right now.   
  
“That’s more like it.” Ben grinned, pounding brutally into Jake who simply sobbed with joy before tightening around him and fucking harder back against him.   
  
“FUCK ME!” Jake growled.  “Make me feel it.”   
  
“As you wish!” Ben fucked him harder and harder till they both lost themselves in the union of their sexes and their bodies tightened as they released hard against one another.  Before they fell back and Jake had to fight to keep his eyes open.   
  
“i….” Jake panted.   
  
“You can still speak?” Ben arched an eyebrow.   
  
“a little…”   
  
“Then clearly I’m not done yet.” Ben got back up.   
  
“oh fuck….” Jake moaned as he was flipped onto his stomach and dragged down the bed onto the vampire’s waiting cock for round three… or was this a whole new thing since he’d slept?  His mind was trying to think when Ben let his cock go ice cold and it was like a branding iron against his prostate, his release was hard and almost instant and Ben kept up till he eventually lost consciousness entirely.   
  


***

  
  
That smelled delicious.  Jake opened his eyes and realized the bed was warm.   
  
“Where’d you go?” Jake stretched out and looked under the covers, finding clean clothes hanging near the door when he got out of bed.  He dressed and headed downstairs to search out what that smell was.  When he came down the stairs he heard low voices only finding Seth and his sister at the bar in the kitchen while Ben was working the stove.   
  
“You cook?”   
  
“Seth mentioned last night that wolves need to eat.” Ben was flexing his powers to control everything going on in the skillet while he handed the two ready plates back to Seth and his sister full of food.   
  
“His pancakes are so FLUFFY!” Seth moaned as he bit into one.   
  
“It’s a matter of adding air to the cooking material.” Ben smiled, before putting a plate full of food in front of Jake.   
  
“You cooked.” He smiled.   
  
“I also kept the food warm for you.” Jake realized the meat was still perfect as if it was fresh from the pan.   
  
“Perks of being married to someone who can control the elements.” Jake smiled, eating his food.   
  
“Speaking of marriage…” Seth bit his lip.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Which one of you is wearing the dress?”   
  
“Jacob of course.” Ben answered before Jake could.   
  
“Why?” Jake frowned.   
  
“Because you’ll look better in a dress than I would.”   
  
“Well that’s sweet but why would I wear a dress?”   
  
“So I can sneak under it after the ceremony.” Ben smirked, making a bigger platter of food for when the wolves were done with what was on their plates.   
  
“Ew.” Leah scrunched up her face.   
  
“Oh get over yourself.  I think they’re cute.” Seth nibbled on his food with a smirk.   
  
“Tell that to those jeans you ruined when you sprayed last night.” Leah chuckled.   
  
“About that.  If we do that…”   
  
“When.”   
  
“When?”   
  
“When.” Ben nodded.   
  
“When we do that again, we’ll let you know to stay out of wolf form.” Jacob nodded.   
  
“Thanks.  I got so hard so quick I tore the jeans open when I was cumming.” Seth sighed.  “I had to throw them out.”   
  
“Why were you still wearing pants when you were in wolf form anyways?” Jake frowned.   
  
“I got nervous when I couldn’t find you.” Seth blushed.   
  
“Didn’t Edward tell you I was busy?”   
  
“yeah but he didn’t say with what.” Seth looked down.   
  
“And now you know why.”   
  
“yeah.”   
  
“Don’t be too hard on him.” Ben smiled and kissed Jake.  “But yes, you should probably avoid wolf form this afternoon.”   
  
“That soon?”   
  
“You are an amazing lover.”   
  
“Ew.  Again.” Leah commented.   
  
“Get used to it.” Jake kissed Ben.  “Because that’s my husband you’re talking about.” He kissed him again and let the warm feeling in his chest spread as he took in just how happy Ben made him.

**Author's Note:**

> So many lovely ideas coming together lately.


End file.
